


Is maith an scáthán súil charad

by Sionon_Klingensang



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Nudity
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sionon_Klingensang/pseuds/Sionon_Klingensang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myrte ist Vertrauensschülerin, aber wirklich glücklich ist sie nicht, denn Olive Hornby hänselt sie immer noch. Doch jetzt hat Myrte einen Vorteil - sie kann ins Bad für Vertrauenschülerinnen flüchten. Genau wie im Vertrauensschülerbad gibt es dort ein Wandgemälde, doch es ist keine Seejungfrau, sondern ein Selkie. Ein unzweifelhaft männlicher Selkie, der so seine Ansichten<br/>(AU, Myrte hat den Basiliskenangriff überlebt, und wegen des Debakels mit der Kammer mussten alle ein Schuljahr wiederholen. Sie ist mindestens sechzehn.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is maith an scáthán súil charad

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Fanfic entstand, nachdem ich eine Aufzählung der Merkwürdigkeiten der Harry-Potter-Welt gelesen hatte, und mich fragte, was um alles in der Welt man sich dabei denkt, eines der typischen lebenden Gemälde der magischen Welt ausgerechnet in einem Badezimmer zu platzieren.  
> Und, ob Rowling damit durchgekommen wäre, wenn das magische Wesen auf dem Bild im Badezimmer männlich gewesen wäre.

Tränenüberströmt murmelte Myrte das Passwort „Seerose“, und stürmte ins Vertrauensschülerinnenbad.  
Sie hatte gedacht, es würde alles anders werden, als sie zur Vertrauensschülerin ernannt wurde, aber das Abzeichen beeindruckte Olive Hornby kein bisschen – die hatte ihr angedroht, einfach alles zu leugnen, wenn Myrte bei der Hauslehrerin „petzte“. Und außerdem würde das ja nicht helfen – es würden sie immer noch alle hassen, und daran, dass sie hässlich war, änderte es ja auch nichts. Fette, hässliche Myrte. Sie schniefte. Wenigstens konnte Hornby sie hierher nicht verfolgen. Das war so in etwa der einzige Vorteil. 

Immerhin war es hier gemütlicher als in einer Klokabine. Das Bad war mit grauem Stein gefliest, das Badebecken in blau, und an der Wand gab es ein sehr feines Mosaikbild von einem Seehund, der sich auf einer felsigen Insel im Meer sonnte. 

Und sie konnte ein Bad nehmen. Mit ätherischen Ölen. Das sollte ja angeblich helfen, wenn man traurig war. Myrte fragte sich bitter, ob ein Bad mit einem Föhn nicht besser helfen würde, aber es gab keinen Föhn. Nur eine Stelle an der Wand, aus der heiße Luft strömte wenn man auf die richtige Fliese drückte. Wenn sie Selbstmord begehen wollte, müsste sie es anders anstellen. 

Sie ließ Wasser einlaufen, und öffnete auch den Hahn für ätherische Öle. Dann zog sie sich aus, und kletterte in das gerade hüfthoch stehende Wasser im Becken. Leider halfen die ätherischen Öle kein bisschen. Myrte sah an ihrem fetten, hässlichen Körper hinunter, und brach in Tränen aus. 

Plötzlich hörte sie Meeresrauschen. Überrascht sah sie auf das Mosaikbild. Jetzt war es kein Mosaik mehr, sondern sah richtig echt aus, wie ein Fenster zum Meer. Und der Seehund bewegte sich … schälte sich aus dem Fell …

Myrte rieb Dampf von ihrer Brille, sah sich das Wesen auf dem Bild genauer an, hielt sich die Hände vor die Brust, und schrie. Da war ein Mann. Ein nackter Mann. Auf einem magischen Bild, im Mädchenbad!

Da sie offenbar niemand hörte, wurde Myrte es irgendwann müde zu schreien. 

Der Mann auf dem Bild runzelte die Stirn. „Habe ich dich erschreckt?“

„D – du bist ein Mann!“

„Ja, und?“ 

„Das hier ist das Mädchenbad! Was haben sich die Gründer dabei gedacht?“

„Was die anderen gedacht haben, weiß ich nicht, aber Rowena hatte ihre Gründe.“ Er warf sein langes dunkles Haar zurück und lächelte verträumt. Es war ein nettes Lächeln. „Hättest du lieber einen Spiegel hier?“

„Ein Spiegel wäre normal.“ Auch, wenn die Spiegel in der magischen Welt ebenfalls gewöhnungsbedürftig waren. Myrte warf einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zum Wasserhahn für Schaumbad – sie konnte ihn aufdrehen, aber dazu müsste sie eine Hand von ihrer Brust nehmen, die noch nicht vom Wasser verdeckt war. Oh nein – das Wasser war völlig klar!  
Myrte drehte hastig den Hahn auf, und versuchte, ihre Brust mit einem Arm zu bedecken, während sie ihre rechte Hand für weiter unten verwendete. 

„In meiner Heimat sagt man „Is maith an scáthán súil charad““ Er hatte eine sehr angenehme tiefe Stimme. 

„Und was heißt das?“, quiekte Myrte. 

„Das Auge eines Freundes ist ein guter Spiegel. Wenn du wissen möchtest, wie du aussiehst – frag doch einfach mich.“ 

„Muss ich nicht.“ Myrte tauchte unter – wenigstens konnte er sie jetzt unter dem Schaum nicht mehr sehen. „Olive Hornby sagt mir jeden Tag, wie ich aussehe.“

„Und Olive Hornby ist deine Freundin?“

„Nein. Olive Hornby ist eine blöde Sabberhexe!“ Sie hatte zwar Recht, aber sie musste es Myrte nicht jeden Tag unter die Nase reiben, oder?

„Aber du glaubst ihr?“ 

Jetzt, wo sich Myrte nicht mehr darum kümmern musste, dass er sie nicht sah, hatte sie Zeit ihn anzusehen. Er sah sehr gut aus. Genau die Sorte Mann, dachte sie betrübt, bei der sie keine Chancen hatte. „Ja. Natürlich. Guck mich doch an – ich bin fett.“

„Das wird schwer sein.“ Er schloss die Augen und hielt sein Gesicht in die Sonne, die auf seinem Bild schien. „Es ist viel Schaum auf den Wellen.“

Sie errötete. SO hatte sie das nicht gemeint!

„Aber ich habe dich vorhin gesehen“, fuhr er fort. „Sie hat Recht. Du bist fett.“

Er sagte es ganz anders als die blöde Hornby. Irgendwie … netter. 

„Herrlich fett.“ Er warf ihr aus halbgeschlossenen Augen einen Blick zu, von dem ihr ganz heiß wurde. „Habe seit langem keine so schöne Frau mehr gesehen … herrscht draußen eine Hungersnot?“

„Äh … nein?“ Gut, wegen dem Krieg wurde in der Muggelwelt rationiert, aber in Hogwarts war immer genug da. 

„Und dieser Busen …“ Er seufzte sehnsüchtig. „Magere Frauen haben nie einen echten Busen, an den ein Mann seinen müden Kopf legen könnte wie an ein weiches Kissen.“

Myrte lief rot an. „Du … findest mich hübsch?“

„Nein.“ Er lächelte. „Ich finde dich wunderschön.“

Myrte war wie vom Donner gerührt. 

„Echt? Aber … ich habe Pickel.“

„Eine unbedeutende Kleinigkeit. Allerdings kenne ich ein Rezept dagegen. Das Geheimnis besteht darin, etwas Bubotubler-Eiter zu nehmen …“

Myrte war ganz Ohr, und bat ihn zwei mal, das Rezept zu wiederholen, bis sie es sich gemerkt hatte. „Wie heißt du eigentlich?“, fragte sie dann. 

„Nenn mich Roane.“

„Guckst du eigentlich allen Vertrauensschülerinnen beim Baden zu?“ Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sich noch niemand darüber beschwert hatte … obwohl es den anderen total ähnlich sähe, Myrte nicht zu warnen. 

„Meistens schlafe ich.“ Er wies auf das Seehundfell, das neben ihm auf dem Felsen lag. „Du hast mich geweckt.“

„Wirklich?“ Myrte runzelte die Stirn. „Ich war gar nicht laut.“

„Du hast sieben Tränen ins Wasser fallen lassen“, erwiderte er, als sei es das natürlichste von der Welt, davon aufzuwachen.


End file.
